


Leave it open.

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam doesn't like closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave it open.

”Night, Adam.” Dean said, beginning to close the door behind him until he heard his youngest brother cry out in a sudden panic.

“Don’t shut it!” The Milligan boy shouted as he shot up, eyes wide and fearful as they focused on the door which instantly cracked open again. He shifted under Deans gaze, looking down at the sheets before adding in a quieter, more pleading tone, “ _Please_ …”

The elder Winchester looked at him for a moment, brows furrowing before his expression softened slightly. He didn’t need to ask why Adam insisted that the door remain open each night, he already knew.

 _Because of Michael_.

 _Because of the room that Adam had become trapped in, desperately calling out for help_.

 _Because of the time that Dean had failed to protect his youngest brother_.

“Right…sorry” He opened the door wider, and after a moment he heard the younger male release a breath he must have been holding.

”..Thanks” 

He leaned against the door frame, watching as his half-brother finally settled back down into the bed. “You want me to leave the light on too? Maybe bring you a glass of warm milk…” He teased, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Adam groaned, rolling over onto his side and pulling the covers up over his head. “ _Goodnight, Dean._ ”


End file.
